You're Always There
by AFIrockergurl14
Summary: When the Three Lights come to visit, something bad happens to Mamoru. Will Seiya be able to comfort Usagi when a new enemy threatens the earth? SU maybe YM and AT. Please read and review! Pen name used to be Orli'sgurl13
1. I miss you

A/N This is my first attempt at a Sailor Moon fic. So please be nice. Kind of an AU due to Mamoru breaking up with Usagi. Hope it's good enough. enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon at all. If I did I would be out there making more episodes!  
  
Summary: When The Three Lights come to visit, Usagi breaks up with Mamoru. Will Seiya be able to comfort her when a new enemy threatens the Earth? S/U maybe A/T and Y/V. Please read and review!  
  
Rated PG for adult content and mild violence.  
  
Usagi yawned, half asleep. The teacher droned on and on about Japan's cultural history. It had been five months since the last battle with Galaxia. Everything was right in the world as if nothing ever happened. Mamoru went to America since he didn't make it the last time. Usagi was assured he was safe when he called saying he that he was alright.  
The outers left, to who knows where, and the inners were enjoying being regular teenagers. 'Oh my God! Is she ever going to shut-up!' Usagi thought tiredly. Usagi hadn't gotten much sleep last night due to Minako talking to her forever on the phone. ' Mamo-chan, I miss you,' she thought staring at the ring Mamoru got her. ' Please come back safe.' Mamoru said he was planning on visiting Japan in a week to see Usagi.  
  
** Flashback **  
Usagi was interrupted from 'doing her homework' when the telephone rang. Putting her pencil down# she got up from the floor to answer it.  
" Mushi Mushi?"  
  
" Usako, it's Mamoru, I have great news," Mamoru told her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked excitedly.  
  
" Well my college said that I could take a few days off if I wanted to because I'm ahead of my classes. So I was thinking I could visit."  
  
"YAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!! I get to see my Mamo-chan again!" she squealed with delight, "When will you be back?"  
  
"Next-" he paused. She could hear muffled sounds coming from the phone. As if he was covering up the speaker part with his hand. "Sorry about that," he said finally coming back on, "Next Sunday."  
  
" It's okay, I can't wait!"  
  
" Me neither," he said almost sighing.  
  
"Well got to finish my homework. Ja ne!"  
  
" Ja ne,"  
  
** end of flashback **  
  
'Only seven more days...' she thought. Then her thoughts drifted somewhere else. 'I wonder how Seiya and the others are doing.' She almost missed him calling her Odango everyday and joking around with him. She even missed Yaten's rudeness and Taiki's intelligence. Lately she has found herself thinking of Seiya more and more. Usagi knew she loved Mamoru with all her heart, but she can't stop thinking of him.  
"Seiya... please visit soon,"  
  
A/N So how was it? Tell me! Tell me!! Tell me!!! I know it's kind of boring at first, but I promise you, only if I get reviews, it will get much, much better. So stick around and REVIEW cause my LotR story got hardly any reviews :( *cries* I'll be okay...*sniff* 


	2. Seiya's depression

A/N Here's another chappie for you! Still not quite into the good  
stuff yet but getting there. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Yet another day of not owning Sailor Moon. When will it  
end!!  
  
Kinmoku, 9:00pm:  
  
Sailor Star Fighter was sitting alone in the palace gardens. It had been five months since she last saw Usagi. Or had it been ten months? She really didn't know. All she knew was it had been a long time.  
Fighter just sat there on a stone bench, thinking. In her hand was the royal flower Kinmokyo of Kinmoku. It had a sunset orange color to it and the tips were a light pink. Half the petals had been torn off and were now on the dark brown soil by Fighter's feet. She was lost in deep thought.  
  
' It didn't take long for Kinmoku to be rebuilt. I'm surprised,' Fighter thought, ' Even after all that destruction. It's as if Kinmoku was never destroyed.'  
  
She gazed down at the half-petaled flower in her hand. Its beauty reminded her of something...or more like someone.  
  
'Usagi...... I wonder how she's doing,'  
  
While recalling good memories of the earth and its senshi, Fighter didn't notice the tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
'I wish I could go to earth, one last time, just to see her,' She thought sadly, unaware of the two people standing behind her, 'Even for the slightest second....Odango...'  
  
" You miss her, don't you?" One asked breaking her thoughts.  
  
Fighter quickly turned around and saw her allies. Her best friends ever since she was little. Healer and Maker. She tilted her head down and slowly nodded, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand.  
  
"We miss her, too," Healer stated and sat down next to her, "All of them."  
  
Maker sat on the other side of Fighter and said, " But that doesn't mean you should refuse to do anything besides sulking out here. It's not good for you."  
  
"I can't just move on if that's what you're saying!" Fighter yelled, " It would be too hard to just forget her, it feels already that my heart has been ripped in two!"  
  
"Fighter." a different but familiar voice said calmly, "We're just worried about you that's all." Kakyuu submerged from the shadows of a tree, the crisp Kinmoku moonlight illuminating her figure. She walked in front of Fighter.  
  
" I know...." Fighter whispered looking at the petals on the ground, "Sorry for worrying you."  
  
Kakyuu stared at her, a worried expression on the princess's face. Kakyuu sighed, then paused, suddenly her face brightened.  
  
"I have an idea!" she spoke, "Since I can't stand seeing you so depressed, the three of you can visit earth. Think of it as a vacation from being senshi for a while."  
  
All three of them immediately stood up, surprised expressions on their faces.  
  
"You mean it, princess?!" They all blurted out in unison.  
  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I want my senshi to be happy!" she exclaimed, "I can arrange for you to leave on Saturday and arrive on earth by Sunday."  
  
"But," Maker suddenly remembered, "Who would protect you if any danger comes?"  
  
"Yeah, we can't just leave you here unguarded." Healer added worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry," she replied, "There is plenty of guards and other soldiers here to protect me. Go on, get ready!"  
  
Taking that as a good enough answer, the three starlights bowed and left to pack.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Back on earth, the Hikawa Shrine, Wednesday 3:30pm  
  
"I have great news minna!" Usagi exclaimed, a huge grin on her face, "But I would have told you sooner if I hadn't been so tired the past few days cause of somebody calling me constantly...." She glared at Minako. She looked confused.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes, "Just tell us already!"  
  
"Hey! Don't be mean Rei! Anyway as I was saying I received a phone call from Mamo-chan the other day and he said he was going to visit this Sunday!" Usagi said enthusiastically.  
  
"Wow, that's great Usagi," Ami said looking up from her math textbook. Usagi nodded eagerly.  
  
"Did he say what time he'd be at the airport?" Makoto asked, curiously. Usagi's expression went from happy to nervous.  
  
"Um.....I..Uh....Oopps! I kinda forgot to ask!" Usagi put a hand behind her head and laughed. Everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
"Figures," Luna mumbled from her spot next to Ami and Artimis.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll call and ask him tonight." Usagi said.  
  
They were all silent for a minute. Minako looked around. "So, don't you guys think we should have a 'Welcome Home' party for Mamoru? I think it would be a great idea!" she shouted.  
  
"Yeah! That would be a great! It has to be a surprise though." Usagi told them.  
  
"Well duh!" Rei yelled then declared, "We can have it here, Grandpa won't mind."  
  
"I'll make the cake and bring the food!" Makoto volunteered.  
  
"I can supply all the other party things." Ami said. The girls continued laughing and talking about how great the party will be.  
  
Luna sighed, "Why must I put up with this?"  
  
"Look on the bright side Luna," Artimis said, "At least they're happy."  
  
"You're right," Luna replied smiling a cat smile at him.  
  
What the girls didn't know was.....their happiness will not linger for long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A shadowed figure was staring into a small fountain of water(A/N: Like a bird bath ^-^). In it were pictures of Sailor Moon and the senshi in their battles. "So these are the legendary Sailor Senshi?" It muttered to itself. "Pitiful, but still a threat."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Well there you go. If you want to know what happens next you'll have to review! 


	3. Our Dreams Seemed Not Far Away

A/N Thank you to those who reviewed. I'll try to make the chapters longer like a few of you requested. At least this one's a little longer than the other two chapters. Anyway, Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or McDonalds. If I did I'd have a hell of a lot more money than I do now. That's for sure.  
  
Chapter 3 Tokyo International airport, 4:00pm, Sunday  
  
The day had finally come. It was the day Usagi had been waiting for. She had been counting the hours until this day. Mamoru was coming home! But when she had called Mamoru at the college to ask what time to be at the airport, no one picked up the phone. She kept calling him all the way 'till Saturday night with no answer from him. "Oh, Well," She had thought on Saturday night, 'He must be busy packing or something, So I guess I'll leave in the morning.' Turns out she spent half the day at the airport.  
Usagi asked, about an hour ago, someone working at a desk in the airport, when the flight from New York would arrive.  
  
" At four-thirty five, miss," She said.  
  
"Arigato," Usagi replied, and went back to her seat on a wooden bench. She pulled her communicator out from her pocket and pushed a button. Rei's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Rei you can get the party started now, Mamo-chan will be come coming in an hour and a half."  
  
"Hai,"  
  
Usagi turned the screen off and put her communicator back in her pocket.  
  
' Now it is 4:15 pm, Mamo-chan should be here soon' Usagi thought looking at her watch.  
  
'I wonder what he'll be wearing, or if he looks any different,' Usagi thought to herself as she turned her head to a nearby McDonald's. She could almost smell the sizzling beef and fries. Her stomach started to growl. She looked down and held her stomach. 'Man, I'm so hungry,' she stared at her watch again then sighed, 'Well I guess one hamburger would be fine since he won't be here for another 20 minutes.' Grabbing the small purse next to her, she got up walked to the mini-McDonalds to get herself some food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " Mmmm.....So good!" Usagi said to no one in particular while taking another huge bite into her Big Mac. When she finished her Big Mac, fries, milkshake, and McFlurry she checked her watch.  
  
"Oh, No! It's 5:10!" She screamed, jumping up from her seat causing the people from other tables to looking at her strangely. Usagi quickly ran over to where Mamoru's flight would be let off. Then she noticed that the same people who were waiting for the same flight as her were still waiting. 'Huh? That's weird. The plane still hasn't arrived yet?' She decided to go ask the woman at the desk why the plane still hadn't arrived......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One hour later, Hikawa Shrine  
  
The girls just got done setting up the party for Mamoru ten minutes ago. There was balloons, cake, soda, cups, plastic ware, and other party goodies. Rei impatiently looked out a window,  
  
"Shouldn't they be here already?"  
  
"It does take awhile to drive to the airport and back," Ami answered.  
  
Minako's eyes widened as a thought came to her, "What if something horrible happened to them?" she really sounded worried, "Like a car crash or a kidnapping or maybe there was a shooting and they're being held hostage or-"  
  
"Get real, Minako." Makoto cut her off, "Quit being so paranoid, I doubt anything like that has happened." She leaned against a wall.  
  
"I hope they get here soon," Minako stared out the window with Rei.  
  
Minutes passed and there was still no sign of Usagi. The girls started to get more and more worried.  
  
"It's not like Usagi to be this late." Ami said quietly.  
  
"Maybe she forgot about the party..." Makoto supposed.  
  
"That's possible," Rei agreed with her, "But knowing Usagi she would of told us something, ne?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Slammed the door and locked it. She jumped onto her bed facedown. Burying her head into her pillow she let the tears flow freely. The tears she had tried so hard to hold back. Words. Words she never hoped to hear repeated over and over in her mind.  
  
"Usagi?" She heard Luna's voice on the other side of the bedroom door, "Are you alright?"(A/N: Just to let you know Usagi's parents went out to dinner that night. Otherwise they would be at Usagi's bedroom door.)  
  
"Go away! I don't want to talk to anyone right now!" Usagi cried into her pillow.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just GO!" She yelled, lifting her head.  
  
When she received no reply, Usagi covered her face with her hands, sobbing into them. She remembered exactly what happened at the airport earlier...  
  
** Flashback **  
  
Usagi walked up to the desk the woman she had talked to earlier was sitting at.  
  
"May I help you?" The woman asked politely.  
  
"Um, earlier you said that the flight from New York would arrive at around 4:35 but it still hasn't came."  
  
"It's alright, the plane is just a little delayed. It should arrive shortly." The woman smiled at her.  
  
Usagi nodded and sat on a seat next to the door where the passengers are supposed to be let off. About ten minutes later she heard someone speaking through an intercom.  
  
"We regret to announce that flight 456 from New York will not be arriving..." Usagi's eyes widened, "N-nani?"  
  
The person continued, "It exploded at 4:26pm along with four other planes at about the same time. We are truly sorry for those who were expecting loved ones or those who were planning to fly somewhere. Tokyo International will be closing at 6:00pm due this incident. Again we are truly sorry."  
  
"No," Usagi whispered, "No...." She dashed out of the airport, bumping into people on the way. She held the tears back. She didn't want anyone to see her cry, whether she knew them or not. Reaching he car door and getting inside she thought, 'Why must I live to suffer?!'  
  
** End of Flashback **  
  
Usagi felt exactly how she did when she saw Mamoru's Golden star seed within the millions of other star seeds. Knowing that he died and why he never answered her letters. The pain in her heart felt all too familiar.  
  
"Why Mamo-chan........Why?" Usagi whispered.  
  
"Why? Why?" a lump in her throat was welling up.  
  
"WHHHHYYYYYYYYY?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Juuban Park, 2:00am  
  
A big lavender sphere was slowly descending from the starry sky. When it touched the ground it faded away leaving three dark silhouettes They appeared to be female.  
  
"We're finally here," The shortest with silver hair said, stretching.  
  
"Hai, our apartment is ready, so we should get going now," The tallest with auburn hair informed them.  
  
The third one with raven hair, however, remained silent. 'Odango, I get see you from what seems like forever.'  
  
They changed their figures from girls in leather to boys in tuxedos and quickly left the park.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Short. I know! Like I said, I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I can't guarantee though. Also it might be a few chapters before anything interesting happens. I'm not sure. Oh well, this is just the beginning. Hope you liked this chapter. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	4. There's a Light in the Darkness

A/N Here's another chapter for ya! Hopefully it's okay. It's longer than the other three too. Enjoy! Oh, yeah, Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been too lazy. Disclaimer: It doesn't take a genius to figure this one out.  
  
Chapter Four Tuesday, Tsukino Residence, 1:43pm  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock  
  
"Usagi?" Ikuko Tsukino asked while knocking on Usagi's Door.  
  
"Honey you know you can't stay in your room forever. Tell me what's wrong." She pleaded.  
  
Usagi rolled over on her bed staring at the ceiling. She stayed home for almost a week and was in her room the whole time, hardly eating or doing anything. Many times had her mother asked what was wrong without receiving an answer. Nothing mattered in her life now, the one thing she cared about most was gone.  
Suddenly, she heard a creaking sound. She jumped as she saw a small black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. It was standing at the foot of her bed.  
"L-Luna," Usagi's voice was raspy, "How did you-"  
  
"I came in through the window," Luna interrupted her, "But that's besides the point. I'm worried about you Usagi. Everybody is. What happened at the airport?"  
  
Usagi didn't look to well at all. Her golden hair was tangled and messy. Dry tears clung to her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy.  
  
She sniffed, "Well...While I was waiting *Sniff* for the plane.... someone announced...that...that the flight didn't make it." Tears started flowing down her cheeks, "He's dead."  
  
"Usagi..." Luna sounded very concerned, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Usagi was burying her face in an already soaked pillow.  
  
"H-how...could this happen?" Luna asked quietly to herself.  
  
"I don't know!! I don't know!!!" She cried as even more tears came out, "I might as well die! I don't care about anything else! Nothing matters in my life anymore!"  
  
Luna looked hurt, "You can't possibly mean that can you?" Usagi lifted her head realizing what she had just said. "We love you Usagi! We don't want you to just let go. It's going to be hard without Mamoru, but you can't give up! The world needs you Usagi! We need you." Tears were welling up in Luna's eyes.  
  
"Oh, Luna!" Usagi cried hugging her crying cat.  
  
"Should I tell the others?' Luna asked a few minutes later.  
  
Usagi shook her head, "No I'll tell them." She said, her voice still a little raspy, " I can't just waste away in my room forever now can I?" She finished with a little bit of a forced smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2:51pm  
  
After having a quick talk with her mother about exactly what happened at the airport, Usagi, with Luna in her arms, was walking to the Hikawa Shrine. Her mother had listened very intently to her daughter's words. Mrs. Tsukino at first objected to her leaving, but Usagi told her she needed fresh air.  
It was strange, how quickly she had gotten over Mamoru's death. Don't get her wrong, it's just that after speaking with Luna and her mother she felt slightly better. She had spent five whole days in her room, eating very little. But she felt she still needed to talk to her fellow senshi before could feel completely better.  
  
After five minutes the two made it to the shrine. Luna had earlier called the others telling them that Usagi needed to talk to them.  
  
Sliding open the door to the shrine, she greeted the others, "Konnichiwa, minna," Upon hearing their leader's voice, the four girls darted up asking a million questions at once. Usagi started to get a little annoyed.  
  
"Hold it! Let me explain without having to be asked too many questions." The girls sat back down on the floor while Usagi told them everything. Starting from driving to the airport to hearing what happened to her now dead boyfriend. Surprisingly, they didn't interrupt her. A few tears started forming in Usagi's eyes when she finished.  
  
No one said anything. They appeared to be too shocked for words. Artemis was the first to break the silence,  
  
"What will happen to the future? To Chibi-Usa?" That was a question that seemed to be on everyone's minds. Usagi had long thought of what could happen.  
  
"With Mamoru dead who knows what could happen," Rei said.  
  
"Usagi, I can't imagine what you're going through right now," Minako stared sympathetically at her.  
  
"Are you going to be alright? If not then just say so," Makoto asked worriedly, knowing how sensitive Usagi could be at times.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me you guys. Even though Mamo-chan's not here, I won't give up on life. As long as you're all with me, I'll manage." She gave them a reassuring smile. They smiled back at her.  
  
Ami, who hasn't said anything, was thinking about what Usagi said earlier. Then finally she asked, " Usagi, did you say that four other planes exploded nearly at the same time as Mamoru's?" Everyone stared at Ami then at Usagi.  
  
"Yeah, that's what the person speaking through the intercom said." She replied.  
  
"Don't you think that's odd? Five planes exploding almost at the exact same time?" They all nodded except Minako.  
  
"What are you getting at, Ami?" She asked confused. (A/N: Total blond moment!) Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Three Lights apartment, 3:03pm  
  
Seiya was sitting on the couch in the living room, strumming his guitar. Taiki was in the other room calling the high school to tell them they will be going back. Yaten was on the couch next to Seiya, complaining about having all those annoying fangirls again *shudders*. Seiya was sooo bored. He was hoping he could get to see his Odango right away, but Taiki insisted they should get situated first before doing anything else.  
  
"We go to school Thursday," Taiki said, coming back from the other room and taking a seat in an overstuffed armchair.  
  
Yaten groaned, "That soon? We just got here a few days ago!"  
  
"Actually we've been here almost a week," He corrected him.  
  
Seiya continued strumming his guitar but then put it down, "I'm going on a walk." He got up grabbed his coat from the coat rack and was gone before the other two could respond.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi left the Hikawa Shrine to go on a walk by herself. Sighing she thought, 'I feel so alone....something is missing in my life...' She continued to walk aimlessly down the sidewalk, caught up in her own thoughts. She was so caught up she didn't even notice the raven-haired person she was about to bump into.  
  
"Itai!!" Usagi shouted, falling on the hard cement.  
  
"Gomen nasai! I wasn't looking where I was going and......." He stopped in mid-sentence, "Odango?"  
  
She knew that voice! Only one person called her Odango! She slowly looked up in anticipation and saw.....  
  
A/N Okay that's where this chapter ends. What a great place to end a chapter ^-^ JUST KIDDING!!! I'm not that mean!  
  
"Seiya!!!!" Tears were pouring out of her eyes as she jumped up to hug him, almost knocking him down. He squeezed her tightly, never wanting to let go. It felt so good! Just being near her, holding her, taking in her mesmerizing scent was just so wonderful.  
He was a bit disappointed when she let go of him.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here!!" Usagi smiled at him. He was about to say something when there was a scream. They looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!"  
  
"MOON ETERNAL! MAKE-UP!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter were rushing to where they had heard the scream. They stopped and found the source. In front of them was a tall man who had cornered a girl in an alleyway. He had long lavender hair that went down to his waist. Ice cold teal eyes and hints of freckles were on his nose. He was wearing a black vest and white baggy pants with plain black shoes.  
  
"Give me your soul, girl!" He ordered the terrified girl.  
  
"STOP!!"  
  
"Nani?!" The man turned to the owner of the voice.  
  
"Cornering girls in dark alleyways is not right buster! I fight for love and justice, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon!"  
  
"And also Sailor Star Fighter!" Sailor Moon does her hand motions, "And in the name of the Moon I shall punish you!"  
  
"Don't forget us!" The rest of the inners and starlights arrived each saying their name. 'Must have heard the scream, too,' Fighter thought.  
  
"Well if we are doing introductions allow me to introduce myself," He crosses his arms, "I am head of Queen Morcta's army, Gothfrey." he smirked, "Actually what's the point there's nothing you weak little girls can do."  
  
"Weak?!" Jupiter repeated. She screamed oak evolution at him but it just bounced off, "What! That was my strongest attack!"  
  
"I'm afraid you're a little too late to save this girl now," The skin on his hands suddenly melted away to reveal gleaming, sharp, metallic claws. In the blink of an eye he stabbed her in the stomach. The senshi gasped when he pulled out a misty, glowing sphere. His hands grew skin again and he observed it, but then scowled.  
  
"Shimatta! This isn't it!" He growled and sighed, "Oh well, Juuan kill them." With that he disappeared through a black portal. The girl was suddenly enveloped in a black fog and was replaced by a woman that looked like a mix of a fox and a demented clown. The senshi quickly got into their defensive stances.  
  
"Canon-ball!" The fox/clown girl yelled and a bolder formed in her hands.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!"  
  
"Venus! Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
She easily dodged those attacks and threw the bolder at Sailor Moon.  
  
"Ruby Moon Fury!!" Multiple red beams hit the bolder breaking it into tiny pieces.  
  
The senshi turned their heads at the source of the attack. What they saw seemed to shock them the most of all today. A little girl, about eleven or twelve, in a blood red fuku was holding a wand (similar to Chibi-Moon's but red with a moon on top instead of a heart). Her hair was raven black and was done up in a bun with the rest of her hair streaming from it. She also had crystal blue eyes.  
  
The fox/clown girl, however, was done staring.  
  
"Canon-ball!!" She aimed it at the new girl who dodged it.  
  
"Ruby Moon Fury!!" The girl screamed. The fox/clown girl was covered in a red light and changed back into that helpless girl. The small glowing sphere re-entered her body.  
  
Panting, the new girl collapsed and fainted. The senshi were rendered speechless.  
  
A/N So how'd you like this chapter? Hmmm? I know this chapter is probably confusing but all shall be explained in later chapters. Review if you want to find out who that girl is. I want at least 7 more reviews before I post the next chapter! 


	5. I'm not a Perfect Person

A/N: Hiya!!! Thank you for the reviews!!!!!!! Gomen, Gomen, times infinity! I haven't updated in over three months :( I had the chapter done two months ago but I was too lazy to type because it hurts my back. Maybe instead of writing it I should type it so I can post it sooner. And Ohmygosh I had a severe case of writer's block. Oh yeah, I made a mistake in the first chapter. I said that Mamo-chan breaks up with Usagi, but I didn't like that idea anymore since there is NO WAY he would. So I just killed him instead to make things easier for me the author. Also if you have any questions for the story ask them in the reviews cause I don't like being emailed by strange people ~^-^~ Sorry if my babble is boring you and you are saying "Shut-Up already!" On with the story. ENJOY!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *Glares at the lawyers angrily* Go away! I don't own anything except a poopy diaper from my mom's daycare kid! Don't sue unless you really want it. *hold stinky diaper in the lawyers' faces. They back away holding their noses and fanning their faces* Yeah, that's what I thought :)  
  
Chapter 5: I'm not a perfect person  
  
It was dark. Dark and morbid. This wasn't supposed to happen like it had. So much pain. So much suffering. The scent of death clung to the once pure air. Every life force weakening until it blinks out of existence. No one can get to Heaven this time. Nor Hell. There was no in between. Nothing can ever live again, the key to their life was now stolen.  
  
Dead bodies increase by the hour. Never ending. Not even the warriors assigned to this galaxy could prevent what was happening to the kingdom that was considered paradise.  
  
A small girl, no older than eleven, was crying over her severely wounded mother,  
  
"Mama. . .*sniffle* Don't Die!" she whimpered. The woman tilted her head ever so slowly almost as if it pained her to do so.  
  
"Go. . . my daughter. . .," She started. . .  
  
*************************************************************  
  
While muttering something in her sleep the girl tossed onto her side.  
  
Usagi watched the girl intently, feeling responsible for her somehow. She checked her watch. 9:16pm. After the recent attack from the new enemy the senshi brought the girl to Rei's shrine. For about a day, the senshi had been taking turns watching the girl until she woke up, but she was still asleep. Usagi and Rei were the only ones at the shrine at the moment but after Usagi's turn it was Seiya's.  
  
Usagi sighed tiredly, "I hope she wakes up soon," She studied the girl's face having an odd sensation that she recognized the sleeping figure. She leaned back in her chair, pondering the familiarity of the young girl.  
  
"Yo, Odando," Usagi nearly fell when she heard that voice. Turning her head angrily she yelled at the source of the greeting,  
  
"Seiya! What are you doing here? Your shift's not for another 45 minutes." He smiled at her and took a seat on a chair next to her.  
  
"I got lonely since Taiki and Yaten are busy with a photo shoot,"  
  
"Hmmm. . ."  
  
When Usagi turned her head back to face the child a thought came to Seiya that he had been wondering about, 'Where's Mamoru?'  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"The Time Gates" her mother finished, "Hurry . . . there's not much time left . . ."  
  
"W-why?" the girl questioned.  
  
"To. . . stop this mistake. . . from ever. . . happening." Her eyelids closed permently upon saying this. You could almost see the light fading away from her once bright and cheery face.  
  
"Mama?" the girl cried out, "Mama!!!!!!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Seiya and Usagi immediately noticed the girl slightly stir in her sleep. Then with full force the girl sat up panting. The two exchanged glances at each other. Usagi smiled warmly at the girl.  
  
"You're alright, you just had a bad dream." The girl stared at the moon princess in a peculiar way.  
  
"What did you dream about?" Seiya asked politely. Usagi debated whether or not to call the senshi who were probably sleeping by now. 'Oh well better not bother them this late.' she thought, 'I'll call them in the morning.'  
  
"Mama. . .," the girl answered still staring at Usagi, "Are you Sailor Moon?"  
  
She stared back at her blankly and replied, "Yes. I am"  
  
"I need your help" she said a little urgent.  
  
"Nani?" Seiya asked, 'How can she know that she's Sailor Moon'  
  
For some reason Usagi wasn't surprised at all, "What's your name? Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Rikku. I am Sailor Crimson Moon, your daughter in the future,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Bwa ha hah ha hah! I left you with a cliff hanger! Originally this chapter was much longer but I'm MUCH too lazy and tired so I split it in two. Gomen nasai if this is really short so I'll TRY to write the second half tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL NEVER UPDATE AGAIN, I SWEAR!!!!!!!!!!! Ja ne ^-^  
  
P.S. I think this chapter was really bad. Also some romance with Seiya and Usagi won't happen most likely for another few chapters. Please be patient since I don't update a lot. 


	6. Last Train Home

A/N: Hola peoples! Sorry it took me sooooo long! Well here is the sixth chapter (Why did so little people review? Is my story THAT bad?)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't remind me of the horrible, horrible truth.  
  
Chapter Six: Last Train Home (I use chapter titles that have nothing to do with the story all the time!)  
  
Seiya stared at Usagi in shock, 'Usagi has a daughter?' Well it wasn't exactly that surprising. She will eventually have Chibi-Usa. But it saddened him even more to be reminded that he and Usagi weren't meant for each other. Mamoru and Usagi were. Speaking of which, where is that Mamoru person?  
  
Usagi's heart leaped into her throat. What did that girl say? Her daughter? But that was impossible; Mamoru is dead. Usagi gulped back tears at remembering the awful truth. Looking at Seiya she wished that he would comfort her. Banishing the thought she put her eyes on Rikku, her future daughter.  
  
"What happened?" Usagi asked, "In the future I mean."  
  
Rikku sighed; this was going to take a while. She didn't exactly want to have to go through remembering what happened to her mother. Taking a deep breath she started, "Well, about three-thousand years in the future Mama and Papa gave the throne to my older sister, Serenity, or Chibi-Usa as you call her, since they felt she was the right age and mature enough. Serenity was overjoyed at being queen. She reigned for a good five years and everyone loved her. They said she was just a good a queen as my mother, so my parents were really proud." Rikku paused for a second but then continued,  
  
"During Serenity's youth she had a friend who would visit her many times at the castle. She was really into technology and would make all kinds of small gadgets to help around the castle. She even persuaded Serenity to let her make androids for the kingdom in place of servant a few years later when Serenity was queen. Delighted by the idea she said yes even though Mama obliged. She had a feeling that it might not turn out as expected.  
  
"As soon as the androids were made things became easier for Crystal Tokyo. There was no need for jobs so people could kick back. It was wonderful. . . at first. They must have malfunctioned or something, but they started stealing peoples' souls for their own. Or maybe someone programmed them to do so, I don't know. The queen had no choice but to have a war between the humans and machines (A/N: Kinda reminds me of the 'Terminator' -). You can probably tell who won. The machines. Before my mother died, she told me to leave for the Time Gates. There Sailor Pluto gave these to me to give to you." Rikku pulled out four henshin pens and one compact. One henshin pen for each inner senshi and the compact for Usagi.  
  
"These have new fukus, attacks, and transformations," Rikku said, "So you will be stronger." Usagi examined her compact. It was white with a dove on it and multicolored ribbons were around the dove. The henshin pens looked basically the same except at the top it was designed for each of the senshi's powers. (For example: Mars = Fire, Jupiter = Lightning, etc.)  
  
Usagi looked at Seiya and laughed. "Sorry Seiya, you don't get one."  
  
"That's okay." He winked at her.  
  
Getting serious, Usagi said to Rikku. "So the machines came to the past. I wonder why."  
  
"They probably needed more souls so they came to the past to get them. But I came to prevent them from doing so by getting your help to destroy them." Rikku replied. Usagi and Seiya looked at each other then back at Rikku.  
  
"And somehow that will change the future?" Usagi asked and Rikku nodded.  
  
"Let me get this straight," Seya said. "The future is now destroyed; everyone is dead. So the machine things came to the past to become more powerful to most likely take over the universe?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure why they need human souls," Rikku said while chewing her thumbnail. "My guess is that they want to be more human yet at the same time be invincible."  
  
"Hold on a sec," Usagi said. "What was all that stuff Gobray, or whatever his name is, said about this Queen Morcta? And that glowing thing from that girl's body not being 'it'?"  
  
"Honestly," Rikku sighed. "I don't know much about the machines other than what I told you."  
  
"So you have no clue as to how they malfunctioned or anything like that?" Seiya asked.  
  
"None whatsoever." Rikku said.  
  
"Peachy," He said sarcastically.  
  
'Man... What a life I have....' Usagi thought. She thought to earlier that day. The guy with the white hair was one of the machines; he looked human enough, not all metal like. Except when the skin melted of his arms and they became metal. 'How many more are there like him?' Probably a lot. She then averted her attention to her future daughter. She hadn't noticed it before, but she looked a whole lot like Mamoru. She had the same glossy, jet black hair as him and midnight blue eyes as him. Heck, she even sounded a bit like him. She suddenly felt tears well up in her eyes all over again. Breathing in and out deeply to keep the tears from falling, she tried not to think of..... you know who.  
  
Seiya turned his head to Usagi when he heard her breathing loudly. "Odango, are you all right?" He asked, his eyes full of concern. She nodded saying she was fine. Rikku yawned all of a sudden and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Oh, are you still tired, Rikku?" Usagi asked her. 'That attack must have taken a lot out of her.' She thought. "Well you just get some more sleep and we'll come back in the morning." Rikku nodded sleepily and laid down. Usagi tucked her in and followed Seiya out of the room

...................................................................................................................

A/N: I was debating whether or not to write more but I'm too tired to continue. Don't worry though, the next chapter should be up sooner than this one did. Please review my story because I want to know if it's any good and what you guys think of it. So review and no flames!


	7. Sorry

A/N: Hi I am very sorry to say this, but this is just how it's gonna be. I have decided to quit writing "You're Always There". I just can't get into it anymore, and it's hard coming up with this sort of plot. I am just not good at writing adventure type stories, I get stuck. And this story was so poorly written from my lack of writing knowledge to begin with. I also don't have the time anymore since I am writing another fanfic and an original story. I am sorry to those who actually liked my story. But do not fear! I am thinking of writing another Seiya/Usagi fic and maybe I might rewrite "You're Always There" one day.

So yeah, Gomen!

Sincirely yours,

La Soldier


End file.
